


I Can't Stop The World

by TheOtion



Category: Marvel, Marvel's Avengers (Video Game), Ms. Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AIM - Freeform, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Family, Bruce Banner & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Canon - Video Game, Comfort, Communication, Domestic Avengers, Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Healing, High School, Hulk Needs a Hug, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Kamala Khan - Freeform, Major Character Injury, Major Character(s), Marvel Universe, Mentor/Protégé, Mentors, Minor Injuries, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Prank Wars, Protective Avengers, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Rescue Missions, Sickfic, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Superheroes, Team Feels, Team as Family, Teenage Rebellion, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtion/pseuds/TheOtion
Summary: MODOK has been defeated. Monica Rappaccini has been promoted to Scientist Supreme for the corrupted mega-corporation, AIM. AIM is still up to their unprincipled attempts of human experimentation. As they uncover more information about the continuous and unethical scientific conduct, the Avengers, with the help of S.H.I.E.L.D, fall deeper into their conflict with AIM, Monica Rappaccini, and the rumors of her new cloning experiments. Kamala stays with the Avengers as she tries to adjust to her new responsibilities as Ms. Marvel all the while trying to juggle her new missions, endless homework, new powers, insecurities, and fears. Can she rely on her team and especially her new mentor, Bruce Banner? Or will the weight of her new identity and the responsibilities of her long-awaited dream to be a superhero become much? And can the Avengers find true resolution after the events of A-Day while creating a healthy environment for their new fellow, teenage, Avenger?
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Kamala Khan, Bruce Banner & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark & Thor, Bruce Banner and Natalie, Kamala Khan & Monica Rappaccini, Kamala Khan & Natasha Romanov, Kamala Khan & Steve Rogers, Kamala Khan & Thor, Kamala Khan & Tony Stark, The Avengers and Ms. Marvel, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, Tony Stark and Steve Rogers
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	1. A Wager and a Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Be here for you (Kamala Khan & Bruce Banner l Marvel's Avengers)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/739017) by UNDER THE WATERS OF THE BLACK-GREEN ARCTIC SEA. 



> Hello! You can call me Theo. The storyline of the Marvel's Avengers game has stolen my heart. The storytelling, the redemption arcs, the mentorship and relationship between Bruce Banner and Kamala Khan, the personalities, the art. All of it. After finding a youtube video of the game, focusing on the relationship of Banner and Kamala and collaborating between the game and the song, "Be Here For You." by Sam Tinnesz, I knew I had to write about it. I will provide the link below to the video! Please go check it out and give this creator some support! Relax and enjoy the show!
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RtCEvkjq5wg  
> Creator: UNDER THE WATERS OF THE BLACK-GREEN ARCTIC SEA

“Aha! Observe, Stark. I have bested you.” Thor, the god of thunder, let out a victorious guffaw as the long row of targets/scrap metal figures fell. The training dummies consisted of random bits of scrapped metal. Some had metal buckets for helmets, collected by Kamala, of course. The rest consisted of recycled parts from Tony's tinkering. His hesitancy to getting rid of some of the useless scraps of the failed armor did not go unnoticed by Kamala. Yet, he soon forgot about that once a bet broke out between him and Thor during target practice.

“Hey. No way, Point Break. You bested nothing. You failed to hit every target in one blow in under two seconds with that paperweight of yours.” Tony replied with an armored hand pointing towards piles of bruised metal. He raised an eyebrow down at his watch. “Two-point twenty-three seconds. Which is point twenty-three seconds OVER our two-second limit. And it was one of those three out of four scenarios. So, pay up.”

“I will do no such thing. You cheat me, Stark. How can we honor your timer when you are but a competitor-”. Thor stepped towards Tony, Mjölnir swinging lightly in hand.

Tony threw his arm backward and upwards.

“Uh uh back up. You lost by .23 second, sore loser. Fork it up. That is ten bucks for this round. And then for just being a loser on top of that."

“Your immaturity becomes you,” Thor said with an even glare. Tension filled the short-lived silence.

“...Give it to me. Stop withholding the time, Stark.” He complained and reached towards Tony’s wrist, touching the watch briefly.

“Uh uh. It’s mine. NOPE. No. Foul.” Tony waved his armored hand between them quickly. “Foul. THAT IS A FOUL. Disqualification.”

“WHAT?! How- “

“Foul for holding. You touched my wrist. Unsportsmanlike conduct. Er. Out of bounds. Or whatever.” Tony sniffed and shrugged; his wrist still held up in the air behind him.

Thor’s lip twitched with annoyance and held a cold stare towards his competitor. “Khan, what are the true calculations of my ACCURATE win?”

“Gotta ask the kid to back you up? Fight your own battles, Odinson, and fork up-“

“KhanGiveMeTheCalculations!” Thor demanded as he reached for Tony, causing him to step back and thrust his arm further away with an equal glare.

The faint hum of the Chimera and the irritated breaths of the two men filled the tense air.

“Khan?” Thor questioned his eyes never leaving Stark’s snarky gaze. Both waited for an answer.

“..... hey, kiddo. Mister can’t-make-a-shot-under-two-seconds needs your validation...” Tony sighed and rolled his eyes, dropping his wrist. (He made a point to keep his watch out of Thor’s grasp) He leaned to the right, past the god's shoulder. With an unamused frown, he found the girl staring out the giant windows of the Hangar. “Psst. Hey. EARTH TO. KAMALA-K.”

Thor whipped around to see Kamala deep in distracted thought with her head supported by her fist. A hint of betrayal fell on his face. (He didn’t notice Tony quickly setting the timer on his watch to zero.)

“Does the girl hold her head in the clouds when two elders demand justice...? KHAN.”

“Hm? What?” She blinked a few times and sat up quickly. “Yes. No. Maybe? Uh... Who won?”

Tony raised his hand to look at his watch and then theatrically slapped his head.

“Oh, look at that. My watch timed out.” Tony sauntered over and gave Thor's armored shoulder a small pat. “So, in fairness, I won....”. He began to walk away, but Thor swung his arm around, snatching Tony’s worn AC/DC shirt by the collar, cutting him off.

“Give us your calculations Khan so that we may determine the true victor.” Tony smacked Thor’s arm half-heartedly and rolled his eyes once again.

“Uh...” Kamala looked between the two, her brain still foggy from her daydreaming. She looked at her watch (which had no timer set) and then back up. Tony waved and pointed to himself.

“Me. Pick me. I won.” He mouthed silently then pointed at Thor and made a thumbs down. Thor ignored him then tightened his grip on Tony’s shirt earning a small cough from the smaller man. His annoyance intensified.

“Uh... well according to the scoring... I'm pretty sure...Thor won yep. Mhmm. Er... yes based on my accurate information and um,” she glanced down at the number of pages of homework that were strewn around her on the floor. “... calculations....” She pointed at a random spot on a page from a biology assignment as if it held results about their bet. “Yeah, looks like Thor won. Yep. Good job, buddy!”

A smug grin replaced the annoyed frown on Thor’s lips as he let go of Tony (not without a “sportsmanlike” shove of course.) Tony clicked his tongue and then nodded his head bitterly.

“Okay. Okay, I get it. I see how it is.”

“Aha! That is how it is done, Stark. See how fun a friendly game can be?”

“Excuse... I... friendly? Oh sure, let’s just suck up to the god of thunder. Let’s just go on and add to his ego and let him win under faulty “calculations”.” He pointed at Kamala as he began to strut towards doors. “Keep it up and you’re next on my list for the prank war, Kamala-K.” He yanked off the red and yellow armor piece on his hand. “I swear.... these kids these days growing more and more... You two better keep one eye open tonight!”

His voice faded as the door to the hangar hissed and closed around him.

“Oh no. Stark come back.” Thor said sarcastically. Once Tony had gone, Thor clapped loudly once and chuckled deeply. “We make a great team Ms. Khan. I shall remember this day and rely on your wise discernment in the future.” He sighed contently then glanced over at Kamala who was staring out the window again. He chuckled softly and walked over to the younger girl then crouched down to her level. He tapped her lightly on the forehead with the handle of his hammer.

“Hmm? What? Hey, Thor.”

“So where did Ms. Khan go today in her daydreams?”

“Oh uh.” She tucked some hair behind her ear and cleared her throat as she smiled bashfully.

“Sorry, I’m just so excited that my head is spinning! I'm trying to picture what a whole summer with the assembled Avengers will look like!” She smiled so much that her cheeks hurt, but then her face fell into a small frown. “That and all this summer homework I have to do.”

A whole summer with the Avengers. Not estranged Avengers who she met overtime on separate occasions three months ago. After their defeat of MODOK and some time to rest, some members of the Khan family across seas fell ill. Kamala felt guilty when it was arranged for her to stay with the Avengers rather than go along with Abu and the rest of her family, but ever since her abrupt escape from the AIM patrols and well... the Avengers reuniting, rescuing the Inhuman's from captivity, and discovering Captain America had actually lived... Well, Kamala's performance in school was not the best, to say the least. And her attendance was, well, non-existent. Everyone agreed Kamala was safer with the Avengers. Plus, she had her "special field trips" in her father's words. Concerns were high ever since the discovery of Monica's promotion to the Scientist Supreme of AIM. Kamala would spend the rest of the school year and summer break with her fellow Avengers while her family traveled. But, she would have to spend most of her time catching up on all her missed assignments. So, homework was a big priority this summer. But Kamala never had a lot of problems in school. She encountered a few speedbumps in mathematics and science. If she wanted to graduate and get ahead like before, Kamala would have to work much harder these next few months. But a whole summer with the Avengers? Her favorite hero's? She still couldn’t believe it. Kamala had to have someone pinch her on multiple occasions just to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. Tony got annoyed on the tenth time she asked while he was repairing one of the Quinjets on the Chimera.

“Ah yes. Well, we couldn’t be more delighted in your presence aboard the Chimera, Khan. As for your homework... Ask Banner or one of the others. I do not do homework. However, if you ever need help with the history of Asgard, I shall lend a hand.”

Kamala giggled and began gathering up her homework.

"I just might have to take you up on that, Thor. Thanks!"

"Now I must be off. Stark owes me payment for my victory of our wager!” Thor twirled his hammer lightly as he stood. Kamala and Thor both laughed as he left the hangar.

It was pretty nice to have some of the greatest minds in the world to help her with her homework. Bruce wasn’t the happiest about her being behind on her studies though, neither was Cap. Bruce had choked on his drink when Kamala told the team how behind she was in school. Thor had to smack Bruce on the back a few times as he coughed over the dinner table. Meanwhile, Cap just sat and looked over the list of unfinished assignments worriedly. Luckily, she could depend on the team's help, so she wasn't too worried. She would have to take up Bruce's offer to study in the lab with him! And he specialized in science, so that was a plus.

After the events that took place with AIM and MODOK, Bruce had taken her under his wing. He had already taught her so much and he really did maintain an impressive amount of patience with her. But she still couldn’t believe that Bruce, _the_ Dr. Bruce Banner Ph.D., wanted to devote time to her and her studies. She couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that any of the Avengers supported her in the way they had. She thought of the possibilities for the upcoming summer as she was the clouds fly by.

“Hey, Kamala. You busy?” Natasha Romanoff's voiced rang over her comms. Kamala organized her homework then stood up and stretched.

“Hey, Nat! Uh. Nope! Not anymore, need something?”

“Are you sure? If I interrupted let me know. Did you get your homework done for today?” Kamala sighed lightly and grinned.

“Oh no Nat, you sound like Bruce and Cap. But yes, I did.” She picked up her homework and schoolbooks and shoved them into her backpack. (which was covered in patches and pins portraying her fellow Avengers.)

“I did not... Nope, you’re right, I did. Anyways, kid. Cap is getting dinner started for the team and he is calling everyone for our weekly ‘supper’ as he puts it. Dinner will be ready in a half-hour. " Team bonding and weekly gatherings were now a priority to the team since Kamala moved in. She didn't mind at all.

“Thanks for the heads up! Hey, uh, what’s for dinner?” Kamala asked as looked at the clouds one more time then turned and left the hangar.

_So weird to think this place used to look like. All dusty and abandoned..._ she thought to herself. The memory of Hulk chasing her through the damaged halls of the Chimera replayed in her head. It was quickly interrupted by Nat's reply.

“Oh, you know his usual, Supper Time Spaghetti. ‘Perfect for a family meal.’. Cap's words, not mine.” Nat mused.

“My favorite!" Kamala replied cheerfully. "I’ll see you in a little bit!” She greeted other passengers and crew members as she walked through the new and improved Chimera. When Kamala made it to her room, she threw her backpack onto the floor then flopped onto her bed. She admired the posters covering the walls and the Avenger lights that hung above her bed as she looked around the room. Anticipation ran through her veins.

An entire summer with the Avengers. She couldn’t wait!


	2. Supper and Structure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!

“Miss Khan, I do believe you are being called to dinner by Mr. Rogers.”

Kamala lifted her head from the comic book she was reading and listened to Jarvis. Jarvis was the A.I system created by none other than the man himself, Tony Stark. She grinned and closed the comic book in her hands. 

“Jarvis!” She whined in a fun-loving manner. “I told you that you can call me Kamala.”

“My apologies, Miss Kamala.”

“Oh… uh you don’t need to apologize! Just letting you know! Cuz like, what if I called you Mr. Jarvis every time we spoke?” She giggled and then stopped in thought. “Mr. Jarvis does sound pretty cool if you think about it.” Kamala lifted herself out of her rather comfortable bed mumbling. “Mr. Jarvis” in different ways and accents.

“I see… Miss Kamala. I retract my apologies then.”

“See? That sounds so much better! And uh… thank you?” Kamala carefully placed her comic back into place, alongside her other comic collections. Comics had always eased her mind and made her feel at home and centered. She loved her room of course, especially since it was now clean and… well, thoroughly dusted. Although decorating it had been the best part, she had to admit that it was a little hard to transition into a new room permanently. It had been difficult getting used to establishing a lifestyle on the Chimera, period. But she couldn’t complain, right?

“Certainly, Ms. Kamala. Have a pleasant time at your… “supper”. 

“Thanks, Jarvis. Talk to you later! Don’t know what we’d do without you!” Kamala grasped a new sweatshirt (A gift from her dad) that was hanging on the wall near her bed. It was her favorite piece of clothing since it had a gold, sparkly lightning bolt on it. She threw it on as walked out of her room. Conveniently, the Mess Hall was right across the corridor from her quarters. It was one of her favorite places to hang out between missions and do her homework. The door labeled “Crew” hissed and slid open. The smell of the infamous “Supper Time Spaghetti” greeted Kamala as she entered the room. 

“I’m just saying that AC/DC’s, Angus Young, would deck Led Zeppelin’s, Jimmy Page, in a second,” Tony explained with a shrug while taking a bite of his dinner, his feet crossed on the table. 

“Ha. I fail to agree with you, Stark." Thor countered.

“No surprise there.” The other man mumbled under his breath.

“The Zeppelin," continued Thor with food in his mouth. "Would overcome any of the members of your so-called band without effort. Don’t you agree, Banner?” The god of thunder was wearing a light blue T-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants. He leaned back in his chair and clapped the nuclear physicist to his right on the shoulder. Bruce sighed in response, adjusted his glasses, and looked up from the book he was reading. 

“Uh, well. Although I am sure both bands are… great. This has been an ongoing topic between you two for uh, well, years. I will remind you, again, that I don’t —” Cut off, Bruce shut his mouth when Tony leaned across the table, pointing a fork at Thor.

“So-called band? AC/DC is one of the most life-giving gifts for anyone who has ever had an ounce of a good sense of what music is. And second, you have got to stop referring to Led Zeppelin as The Zeppelin." Tony clapped his hands together and pointed them at the table, moving them with each word." They were an English band that formed in the ’60s. Notice the word _band_. Even Ol’Brucie here knows that! Don’t you dare sit over there with your mountain of food and insult the greatest music sensation of all time!” 

Unamused, Bruce rested his chin in his palm as Thor and Tony bickered around him. Natasha, who sat across from him, chuckled and rolled her eyes. The doctor instinctively ducked as Thor swung his arm over him amidst the debate, fork in had as well. 

Steve Rogers turned around, holding a pair of tongs in one hand and spaghetti filled plate in the other. 

“Wait, I know AC/DC… that’s uh.” He tapped his forehead with the tongs. “That is the music group who sang about a lady named Rita. NO WAIT, Rhiana… Rhian?” The Captain winced when Tony collapsed into his hands while huffing loudly. The doors shut behind Kamala as she stepped further into the room, listening.

“It’s. Rhiannon.” Tony corrected. “And that is Fleetwood Mac, Rogers. Am I the only one on this team who appreciates the true essence of rock and roll here?” he questioned dramatically while throwing up his arm then crossing them. 

“Fleetwood Mac is iconic,” Kamala interjected. “But I also think Rush is where the magic is. And Guns N’ Roses. But that was a clever guess, Cap!” She praised as she skipped a few steps over to where Steve was standing. He smiled sheepishly then handed her the plate. 

“Well at least SOMEBODY has educated themselves in the art of rock,” Tony emphasized. He leaned back heavily in his chair, taking his feet off the table. 

“Hey, Kamala. Thank you.” Steve leaned closer and kept his voice low. “You’ll have to help me catch up on some of these modern music groups and hot topics.” He offered her a soda from the few that were on the counter.

“No problem and thanks for dinner,” Kamala whispered as she winked. She made her way over to the table and sat down next to Natasha. 

“Hey, Kiddo. Did you get your homework done for today?” Bruce asked, closing the book in front of him then rolling up his sleeves. He pulled his plate closer and leaned on his arm as he took a bite of food. Kamala nodded vigorously as she slurped spaghetti into her mouth. 

“Yep, all done!” Her words garbled from the amount of food she was devouring. 

"Let us know if you get overwhelmed, kid,” Nat offered. “I'm sure we can help with some 11th-grade schoolwork. Being a superhero and a student may get tough." She nudged Kamala with her shoulder, the rest of the team nodding in agreement.

"What is the next assignment on that list of yours?" Tony motioned towards her with a flick of his fork.

"Mm!" Kamala swallowed, a hand covering her mouth. "Okay, so... I have a list of books to choose from for these two book reports I have to do this summer, right?" 

The excitement in her voice earned a smile from Bruce across the table. 

"Well, I have to choose from _Catch-22_ , _Grapes of Wrath_ , _Fahrenheit 451_ , _The Great Gatsby_ , _Moby Dick_ , _Catcher in the R_ ye, and... uh... I think _Pride and Prejudice_." She looked up at the ceiling trying to remember the book titles as she counted on her fingers. "Oh! and _The Red Badge of Courage_." 

Steve took a seat at the end of the table, opposite Tony. 

" _Pride and Prejudice_... I remember reading that one. Great book. I enjoyed it. Maybe try that one?" He suggested. Tony shook his head.

"No no no. _Pride and Prejudice_ is as sappy as it is boring. I fell asleep on the first page, nay, the first paragraph. I'd go with _Fahrenheit 451_ or _Catcher in the Rye_." 

"Let me guess, the cynical and jaded narrative of _Catcher in the Rye_ speaks volumes to Tony Stark.” Natasha quipped as she interlaced her fingers. “Don't judge a book by its character, kid. Or by Tony's judgment." He faced her and gasped, eyes squinted.

"Wow, aren’t we defensive? Do we have a Mr. Darcy enthusiast in our midst?" His voice came out in a loud whisper.

"What? No. Okay, I'm just saying that--"

"Do you dream of Mr. Darcy at night, Nat? Hm? Does his stoic nature haunt your dreams?" Tony leaned towards her on the table. With a sarcastic look of intrigue in his eyes, he cradled his chin with his hands. Kamala snorted into her soda can. 

"What? No, Tony. I do not--"

"Did I ever read _The Red Badge of Courage_... or was that _Ulysses_ by... wait who wrote that one? Wait. How many books have I read...?" Steve mumbled to himself, ignoring all discussion, as he stared off in confusion. 

Thor looked between the three of them with an equal look of confusion. (He was from Asgard for goodness sake, how would he know about the literature from Earth.) 

"Hey." The assertive tone of Bruce caught Kamala's attention among the many discussions. "I can help you choose some books so you can get a start on those reports. Why don't you come by the lab after dinner?" 

"Really? YES. Please. I can do that!” She confirmed, drawing out the "I". Kamala nodded then left her chair to grab seconds. Kamala was never too full to indulge in the homemade meals made by Steve. She turned and leaned against the counter, watching everyone talk. 

Nat and Tony continued to bicker. Bruce attempted to read again but Thor questioned him about conveying a message to the "Big Guy". And Steve listed aloud the books he had read since his return as Captain America. 

Moments like these were her favorite. Sitting with the Avengers, bantering and making memories as she got to know them more and more. And the fact that they were so eager to help her with homework gave her an overwhelming sense of excitement. 

But sudden doubt crept into Kamala's thoughts and her chewing slowed. She appreciated the team a lot and they had been through so much together already. But it was still difficult to accept that this was _her_ team. Picturing the Avengers helping a kid with 11th-grade homework seemed outrageous. Who was she to gain so much attention from them?

_ Stop it, Kamala. The only person you need to convince that you are a hero is yourself... You are just as important to this team as they are.  _

Kamala remembered the day that she almost gave up after being captured by AIM and Monica. She had gone against Bruce's direction to stay put, thinking she could take on an AIM prison complex alone. Giving up the title of a "superhero" seemed like the best option then, but Black Widow had helped her. Since then, Nat was always good at making Kamala feel confident when she was doubtful.

“Alright, Alright. Let’s settle down for a minute.” Steven waved his hand, giving up on his counting of books. 

Kamala shook her head slightly and blinked. How many times had she gotten lost in thought today? Everyone’s attention fell onto the Captain while she sat back down at the table. 

“So…” He finished the final bite on his plate then pushed his tableware aside. “As great as these dinners are, we need to be spending more time together. That means more training sessions together. Also taking shifts to help Kamala with her homework and adjusting to life on the Chimera.” 

Kamala sucked in quickly in surprise. Soda shot back into her throat and the carbonation filled her sinuses. Her team watched with mutual amusement and somewhat concerned expressions. Her eyes teared up as she tried to catch her breath so, Nat slid a napkin over to her to help in some way.

“You good?” Bruce questioned. 

“Mm excuse me… um. Sorry.” She cleared her throat roughly. “Oh, wow uh… you don’t have to do that. You’re all…” Another small cough snuck out. “You all must be busy and I can manage, I-I swear.” Kamala waved her hand as she spoke then set her soda can farther away from her. 

The concern on Steve’s face formed into a frown. 

“Kamala, I understand that you’ve spent a good amount of time on the Chimera before. And I’m glad that you’ve been able to make yourself at home, we all are. But now, life on the Chimera is your new normal. Going back and forth between homes will not be happening for a while. This means you’re going to have to learn how to maintain a healthy and consistent lifestyle on the Chimera. You need structure, a schedule, and routines and we’re here to help you with that.” 

“Someone has been reading his parenting books.” Tony muttered into a fist, squeezing a napkin. Nat lowered her head, red curls hiding her grin. Steve’s glance shifted around the Mess Hall as a small blush tinted his cheeks. 

“All I’m saying is—”

“ _We’re_ _just saying_ …” Bruce interceded, placing his hand into the middle of the table. His honest eyes met Kamala’s. “That… living with the responsibilities that you now have won’t be an easy adjustment, kiddo. I know that a few months ago, through… well, certain circumstances, people were forced to manage. You were one of them and well, most of that time was spent on missions. There were not a lot of chances for any of us to come up for air.” He breathed in and adjusted his glasses. She watched while Bruce talked with his hands. It was one of his trademarks. “And then, you know… Then you were home for a bit, taking a much-needed rest. But now that this is your life, we just want to make sure you’re settling in smoothly. Not saying that there won’t be uh, “special field trips” or anything,” He smiled as she repeated the words of Kamala’s dad. “We just want to help you in any way we can. Can you let us do that?” 

Kamala nodded slowly, processing what she was hearing from the team. Everyone’s eyes were on her.

“Um yeah. Yeah, I can do that, sure. I appreciate that you want to be there for me.” Bruce exhaled and his shoulders relaxed as if her words put him at ease. 

“A true and wise hero seeks help in his weaknesses _and_ strengths,” Thor added with a short nod. 

Kamala bit her lip then tilted her head. 

“It’s just…” She shrugged her shoulders and huffed. “I’m okay, you know. I—”

“Kamala-K, we’re not saying that you aren’t.” Tony interrupted as threw his used napkin onto his empty plate. “But take it from me, this life is full of trial-and-error. And as sappy as it may be, having a team to get you out of tough situations will help you in the long run. But you have a part to play in this. As Ol’Brucie said, you need to let us be there for you. Got it?” 

Silence ensued as the other Avengers gaped at him, shocked by the sincerity in his words. Bruce’s eyebrows were high on his forehead and the corners of his mouth turned down as surprise mapped his face. Steve was nodding in silent agreement. Tony took a long sip of his soda then looked up, scrutinizing the others.

“…What? I can be a responsible adult figure… person.” He drank the last of his soda in one sweep then stood up and awkwardly coughed. He tapped the side of the can in his hands then threw it over the table into the garbage can near the door. “Okay. Good meeting, everyone. More time with the kid. More time with each other. Crystal. Oh, the Supper Time Spaghetti can use a little more salt next time, Cap. And don’t be scared to jazz it up with some more spices.” Tony picked his plate up and circled the table. He stopped and leaned down towards Kamala. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow to repair a door panel in the hangar, capisce?” 

Kamala nodded as she breathed out a giggle through her nose, bowing her head. 

“Got it. Thanks, Tony.”

Tony set his plate in the sink and whistled as he left the Mess Hall. As the door hissed closed behind him, the rest of the team began to stir.

Steve stood and laid his hand on Kamala’s shoulder. 

“I don’t mean to put you on the spot, Kamala. But I just want you to know that we’re here for you. We are having a training session tomorrow morning in the HARM room at eight. I’ll notify Jarvis so he can remind you.” He graciously took her plate as well as Nat’s and put them in the sink. “Whose turn is it to wash dishes?”

“I got it,” Nat assured. “Kamala, why don’t you go grab those books and meet up with Bruce as he suggested.” She tilted her head towards the door of the Mess Hall as Bruce handed her his plate with a small “Thank you.”

Bruce turned and shift his weight to his right leg as he crossed his arms. 

“I’ll meet you there in a few, sound good?” 

“Sounds good.” Kamala agreed then left the Mess Hall. She stopped in the hallway after the door closed. 

_ Okay… that happened… _ She thought to herself.

Kamala didn't expect to hear the concerns of the team during dinner. Especially from Tony. They weren’t usually the best at expressing themselves, so… 

As she walked to her room, her brow furrowed as she processed everything. She appreciated them. She did. But…she was fine.

Kamala didn’t see anything as different. She felt fine! Her life as a superhero was awesome! She always dreamed of fighting alongside her heroes. Deep down she knew this was what she was supposed to be doing. Sure, she knew that no one was ever promised a smooth life. Kamala understood that firsthand since her first encounter with AIM and Terrigenesis.

But…

She was getting through her schoolwork _just fine_. 

She was going to get through her assignments, _no big deal._

And the team was working together. More so than a few months ago. 

Everyone survived MODOK _just fine._

She and the Avengers had made it through _fine._

As soon as Kamala returned to her room, Jarvis greeted her. 

“Welcome back, Miss. Kamala. I trust that you had a pleasant supper. I have set an alarm for seven-thirty, so you have time to prepare for tomorrow’s training session.” 

“I did. Thanks, Jarvis. I appreciate you.” Kamala went over to the compartment near the front of her room and pushed the curtain aside.

 _I really need to organize this…_ She frowned at the pile of random clothes hidden behind the curtain.

“Hey, Jarvis…?” She looked around for the books and spotted them under some old sweatshirts. She began to tuck them into the crook of her arm one-by-one.

“Yes, Miss. Kamala?”

“Do you think I’m doing okay? As uh… As an Avenger I mean?”

“My observations show you are perfectly capable of fulfilling your duties, Miss Kamala.” Jarvis 

replied. 

Kamala chuckled and took a deep breath. 

“Thanks, Jarvis. Again, what would I do without you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So excited for this story to unfold. Thank you to everyone who has shown support and interest! I will update by next week. Peace.


	3. Changes and Schedules

“Miss Khan…? Miss Kamala? I would advise you to wake up… uh Miss Kamala?”

The voice of Jarvis blended with the sound of the blaring alarm that rang in Kamala’s bedroom. She had set an alarm for 5:30 a.m. the night before, determined to wake up on time to train with her fellow Avengers. That was before staying up for three hours playing World of Warcraft with four bags of potato chips and two cans of soda as her dinner. But how could she refuse the convenience of a vending machine just down the hallway?

Groaning, Kamala snatched the small clock that sat on the windowsill next to her bed. She jerked her arm and the clock flew across the room and smashed against the opposite wall of her bed.

_Much better…_

_…Much…_

_Better…_

“Uh… Miss Kamala?”

“Hmm?” She jolted awake, startled by the voice of Jarvis.

“Um, Miss Kamala, your alarm has been going off for quite some time now. It is time to get up.” The lights in Kamala’s room flickered on.

Kamala emitted another groan that sounded more like a long “no”. Throwing the covers over her head, she hid under a drool-soaked pillow.

“Miss Kamala, I insist. The Avengers are waiting in the HARM training quarters for your arrival. Captain Rogers _did_ schedule a training session this morning.”

“It’s still dark outside…” She whined, burrowing deeper under the blankets and pillows on her bed.

“Well, yes I realize that, but the sun should be rising shortly. And Captain Rogers did say—”

“Five more minutes.”

“I see. Are you sure you want me to wake you in five minutes, Miss Kamala?”

_Mhmm…_

She couldn’t tell if she had hummed this allowed or to herself, but Kamala didn’t care. She just wanted to sleep.

“Alright, Miss Kamala. I will notify you in—"

“… mm… Mute.”

It had been two weeks since Steve had informed the team about the new training sessions. And life as a full-time Avenger since then was proving itself to be very demanding. But don’t get her wrong, she was honored to have been made a member of the team. But it consisted of waking up at unholy hours of the morning, training, homework, sleep, and repeat. If Kamala heard Steve explain why a teenager needs structure one more time, she was going to explode. Not only was the workload from school kicking her butt, but time with the Avengers brought more work.

With the help of Bruce, S.H.I.E.LD and the Inhuman's worked towards a better understanding of Terrigen and the process of Terrigenesis. Inhumans from the Ant-Hill had been visiting to partake in safe and ethical tests. This mostly consisted of numerous blood tests and the recording of new powers and the consistency and correlation of symptoms. There was still so much about Terrigen that was unknown. So much that needed for further examination, research, and documentation. They needed more research to help others. And the world needed it to heal. So, most of the time, Kamala kept Bruce company while he worked tirelessly on that.

Monica Rappaccini had disappeared. No one knew where she and her unethical schemes had fled. It was creating unease among S.H.I.E.L.D and everyone affiliated. Rumor had it that AIM had promoted her to Scientist Supreme. Which worried everyone about what that could entail and what they needed to prepare for. Nat was having to work closely with Maria Hill in hopes to find Monica. One moment they were close to tracking her down, the next the trail was suddenly cold. Recently, decisions were made to temporarily keep the Chimera in the deserts of Utah where Kamala had originally found it. Here, a new project was underway to build a new S.H.I.E.L.D base.

When Tony wasn’t helping out in the lab, he was planning. Not only had he started another project for a new suit, but he was also helping with the remodel of the new S.H.I.E.L.D base. Time with Tony consisted of watching him build among the thousands of blueprints scattered around. Amidst the chaotic workspace, Tony usually helped Kamala with her Pre-Cal homework. Kamala would read off each equation on her assignments which he would talk through with her as he worked.

Steve was busy since his return after an unwanted five-year hiatus. Who knew that being presumed dead to the world for five years brought so much work? Since the reappearance of the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D, AIM’s forces had multiplied. Thus, the demand for Captain America’s help was high. He spent most of his time by the war table on the command deck. Here, he was usually in constant discussion with agents from S.H.I.E.L.D. or he was tracking down AIM and their different locations. New labs had been popping up across the West coast. Because of Steve’s busy schedule, it pushed training sessions back to six in the morning instead of eight.

Thor had gone back to Asgard for a short while to take care of some business at home. Luckily, he was planning to be back on the Chimera the next day. Kamala missed his presence on the helicarrier. She missed every team member when they left for a mission.

Kamala had been trying to adjust to the consuming schedule. She understood that being an Avenger meant having a great responsibility to the people. But since they had returned to Utah, there had not been much activity involving missions.

It made her restless.

Kamala Khan wasn’t someone who sat idle easily.

It had been a learning curve. A big learning curve. But she got to shadow each hero throughout the week so she couldn’t complain. And she was appreciative of the efforts the team was putting in. Plus, Kamala now held the title of an official Avenger.

As sleep crept over her, the wake-up call from Jarvis faded away. She settled against her bed as everything evaporated into darkness.

___________________________________________________________________________

The darkness grew heavy. Like the feeling of something sitting on your chest.

Kamala didn’t have any sense of direction and couldn’t tell where she was…

_Let AIM help you…_

A face attached to a dismembered Adaptoid emerged out of the heavy darkness in front of her. The Adaptoid slunk towards her haltingly and its face was the face of Monica.

_Your disease is clearly getting worse…_

The pounding of Kamala’s heart grew steadily in her ears. Monica’s face melted into the grotesque face of MODOK, eyes a sickly pale white.

_I am the good guy, Kamala…_

As the metal creature neared, it lowered itself and began to crawl closer. The screech of metal against metal screamed around her.

She couldn’t move.

Couldn’t breathe.

Cold bionic hands grasped at her legs, struggling to get up. The figure leaned and climbed on her as it slowly straightened, it’s face suddenly resembling the Kree’s. Its jaw unhinged as pink electricity stuttered out its eyes and mouth.

_You’re no hero… You’re just a mistake…_

Kamal opened her mouth to scream, but a hand up enclosed around her neck as the ghostly voice of MODOK boomed. Kamala tried to claw at the hand that tightened around her throat, desperate for air.

_Inhuman’s were born destructive… VIOLENT…_

_Let AIM… HELP… YOU…_

______________________________________________________________________________

“AH! I’m not sick!” Kamala gasped as she shot up in bed. The sound of a squealing electric guitar solo blasted in her ear. She winced, her hand flying up to cup the side of her head where the music was coming from.

“Pfft what? Who said you were?! Come on. Up and at’em kid!” Tony laughed over the blaring music on the comms.

Her heart beat rapidly against her chest as she vigilantly searched her room for the thing she just saw. Kamala let out a shaky sigh as Cap’s faint voice reprimanded Tony amidst the screeching rock music.

“Yeah yeah yeah…” Tony replied to Cap. “Anyways, training is a go, Kamala-K. Wrap up the sleep and get down here!!”

She mentally cursed her past self for leaving the communications bud in her ear the night before.

“… What time is it…” She moaned, whipping her head to where her clock usually was. When she didn’t see the clock on her nightstand, Kamala looked around confused. She noticed it lying on the floor across her room.

_Oh… right._

“6:25 on the dot, kid. I guess I’m not the only Avenger who is late, eh Cap?” The music ceased and Kamala ran a desperate hand through her tangled hair as she scrambled out of bed. Her ear continued to ring after the brutal wake-up call.

“Oh geez. Sorry! I’ll be there in a minute! Uh, Jarvis? Um…ah!” She tripped over one of her sneakers in the middle of the floor as she rushed to her closet. “You were uh… supposed to wake me up after five more minutes?!”

“I did try, Miss Kamala. Yet, you continued to sleep despite my many attempts.”

Kamala yawned then shook her head, trying to jostle the cloud of sleep out of her brain. She continued to stumble through her room, throwing on the recent suit remodeled by Tony.

The rising sun had begun to peak over the desert mountains and into her window. It reflected off the shiny material of her suit, cascading red and blue hues across the walls beside her. Finally dressed, Kamala grabbed her mask from the table and bolted out the door. As she ran through the various halls of the Chimera, she tried to get the mask around her head.

“Hey, kiddo." Bruce's voice spoke in her ear. "Sorry about Tony. You up?"

“Y-yep! And uh all good!” Kamala hopped on one foot as she struggled to pull up her boot on the other. “I’m uh… Gah come on—Oh sorry! So sorry." She cried after colliding into a passing crew member.

"Uh... you good?"

“Super! I’ll be right down!!”

Once she finally made it to the lift, Kamala collapsed against the wall and straightened her mask.

_I am the good guy, Kamala…_

She frowned and her fingertips flew to the sides of her neck.

Kamala couldn’t remember the last time she had a nightmare. It had been a while… She instinctively ached for a cup of hot milk with honey. It was the one drink that her dad would make every time she had a nightmare as a kid. Being a little kid with no worries sounded great to her in that moment…

Kamala’s stomach suddenly growled, distracting her.

 _Speaking of hot milk… I’m starving_.

Her poor excuse of dinner the night before didn’t do Kamala any favors.

The lift came to a stop and she reminded herself not to tell Bruce about the chip and soda dinner combo. The door opened to the hangar and Kamala forgot her hunger. Kamala hustled down the stairs, cutting around each corner quickly. She ran through the doors and into the lab outside the HARM room where the other Avengers lounged. Breathing heavily, Kamala skidded to a stop.

“I’m here! I made it…! I-Phew…” She propped herself up against the wall and sighed, blowing a stray strand of hair up that dangled in her face.

Steve looked away from his conversation with Nat.

“Glad to see you up this morning, Kamala.”

“Hey, kid.” Nat lifted a hand to greet her.

Dressed in one of his iconic purple shirts, Bruce leaned against the wall beside Nat. He closed the book he was reading and looked up to greet Kamala with a tired smile. Bruce Banner wasn’t exactly a morning person either.

“Hey, Kamala… How did you sleep?” After tucking the book under his arm, Bruce took a sip of coffee from the mug he held in his other hand.

“Oh. Just fine!”

Echoes of cold hands wrapped around her neck.

She cleared her throat. “Uh sorry I’m late, everyone. I didn’t mean to sleep in so late.”

“I wouldn’t worry about—” His mouth hung open as Tony interrupted.

“Well, well, well… Ms. Marvel finally arrives. Get enough sleep there, kid?” He tapped the top of her head with each word. The helmet of Tony’s suit opened, revealing an amused grin on the man’s clean-shaven face.

Bruce rolled his eyes and took a long drink of coffee.

“I was until an egocentric, punk maniac in a suit woke me up.” She retorted with a sarcastic and sweet smile. Her mentor hunched his shoulders and snorted into his mug. Tony glared at him then pursed his lips as he looked back at the tired teenager before him.

“Well well well, didn’t we wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?” He looked at Steve. “Uh, I have the authority to ground her or something, right?”

Steve tilted his head in serious consideration and frowned. Nat nodded towards Kamala in approval and amusement. She turned and whispered something to Bruce, causing him to snicker into his coffee again.

“Hey hey hey, no fraternizing with the teenager.” Tony quipped, pointing at them.

“Why don’t we get started?” Steve suggested loudly, clapping his hands together. “Alright. You know how it goes. Each of us will do a quick and easy warm-up in the HARM room to get our blood flowing and then we’ll team-up. We won’t stay for too long today.” He put his hands on his hips. “Who’s going first?”

“Step aside, people… Jarvis? The usual Top Five playlist, please.” Tony stepped into the HARM room, and the door closed behind him. As the simulation for Tony started, Bruce walked over to where Kamala was. They stood together, watching Tony obliterate the simulated synthoids as they circled him.

“Hey, Kamala…”

“Oh hey, Bruce! How are you?" She smiled up at him.

“I'm uh good. I'm good..." He seemed slightly taken back at his own answer. Bruce chuckled then analyzed her for a moment. "You uh... you look pretty tired. Did you get any actual sleep last night?”

“Yep, a whole eight hours!”

Bruce froze mid-drink and raised an eyebrow.

“Wait? Really?”

“Pssh no.” Kamala shrugged as she giggled shortly. He rolled his eyes but smiled as he finished up the last of his coffee.

“Ah, I figured. Did you get some breakfast?” Bruce crossed his arms after setting his mug aside and watched Tony zoom around on the screen.

“I definitely will after this." She shrugged again.

Kamala’s stomach grumbled again at the mention of breakfast.

“Well, uh hey… um. Would you want to uh, I don’t know, grab some for me too? Some people from the Ant-Hill are coming again today to further some tests.” Bruce snapped his fingers rhythmically. “Um, you remember that kid, Dante? With the fire powers? Oh, and Theo and his sister? With the…” He hesitated then circled his arms while making a quiet “whooshing” noise.

“Oh, Theo! Theo who makes the portals right??”

“Uh yes. Yes, that Theo. Do you maybe want to grab us both some breakfast and meet me in the science lab? That is if you’re not busy with homework. And even if you were, you could come to study there… or whatever you prefer. Like I said, it’s always open for you and I figured you might want to help Dr. Pym and me. Plus, it might be nice for you to be with some people… uh closer to your age.”

“Really?? UM, yes! I’d love to.”

“Uh, great! Great, I er, we... Hank and I... would uh... love the help. Thanks.” Bruce gave an awkward two thumbs up causing Kamala to giggle.

Not that she was biased, but Bruce was her favorite person on the team to do homework or...anything with. It was always fun to have him quiz her on different definitions for biochemistry. A lot of her time was spent with him and Hank Pym in the science lab. Although he tended to worry about her often, she knew he wanted the best for her. But she worried about him too.

Tony exited the HARM room. His helmet retracted as he tried to catch his breath.

“Woo! How long was that?”

Nat looked from the computer she was typing on.

“One minute and forty-five seconds”

“Record time. Alright, kid. You’re up.”

Bruce patted her shoulder and leaned down.

“What yourself out there.”

“I will if you will.”

He smiled at their familiar words and went to stand near Nat. Kamala stretched her arms above her head, smirking.

“Bet I can finish it in one minute and forty seconds or under.” She challenged. The doors opened in front of her and she stepped into the white lit HARM room.

Tony squinted at her and tilted his head.

“Getting pretty cocky for a teenager, Khan.”

“And you’re always cocky for an old man!”

“I-That’s it! Can I PLEASE ground her?”

The doors closed before she could hear the other replies of the team. The room around her darkened. Kamala breathed evenly as she waited for the simulation to start. Bouncing on her toes, she cracked her knuckles and stretched her neck to each side.

_Your disease is clearly getting worse…_

Kamala froze in the darkness, suddenly remembering the mangled creature from her dreams. Her gaze darted around as adrenaline began to pump in her veins.

“Are you ready to begin, Miss Kamala?” Kamala shook her head at the voice of Jarvis, trying to regain focus.

“Uh yep… Uh huh.”

From her left, the darkness changed into a large training arena. She shook her hands and rolled her ankles, readying herself. Synthoids and Droids materialized above on a higher balcony. Kamala reached and slung her arms grabbing and punching strategically.

She ran, flipping over another Synthoid then quickly clapped enlarged hands around it. It crushed between her fingers and with a cheeky grin, Kamala spun on her heels, ready for the next wave.

"Doing pretty good, huh Tony?"

"So, we woke up with sass and a witty attitude," He bantered. "I think she's taking after me, guys. I’ll get you back for that old man joke, kid.”

Kamala laughed then recentered herself. She jumped into the air and evaded an attack from the Mototronic Exo that had appeared. Although her morning had been a rough start, she never felt more alive. This was her dream come true.

_I am the good guy, Kamala…_

She faltered and rubbed the back of her neck briefly.

A Droid shot from above at Kamala, recapturing her attention. She stretched and punched it out of the air, sending it to the ground to combust into a small explosion.

_You’re no hero… You’re just a mistake..._ A voice hissed distantly.

Kamala growled in frustration as she evaded another swing of the Mototronic Exo's arm. The familiar pounding of her heart drummed in her ears. She was starting to feel tired again.

Three Synthoid's appeared and crowded her. Despite her evading and attacks, one of the synthoids snuck in a sharp punch to her jaw. This threw her back and towards the feet of the Mototronic Exo. Although it was a simulation, instinctively, she used her regenerative healing. She rolled and quickly stood.

Kamala shoved another Synthoid with her shoulder.

A strong wave of dizziness flooded her senses.

"Miss Kamala, your vitals are falling into irregular intervals. I also detect a sudden, abnormal drop in your glucose levels. Do you want to stop the simulation?

"No, Jarvis." She snapped, trying to regain focus.

Kamala twisted and pivoted on her left foot, as power built up within her fists. With a yell, her large fists shoved the crowd of Synthoids behind her. They flew back, dismantling and combusting in the process.

"Are you sure, Miss Kamala? Perhaps ending the simulation--"

"I'm FINE, Jarvis!" Kamala lengthened herself and contorted her body to the side. A glowing shot from the heavy weaponry of the Mototronic Exo grazed by her waist. She returned to natural form then turned to assess the enemies behind her. "I'm fine--"

The polymorphic teenager froze.

A fallen Adept Synthoid arched its back as it lifted itself off the simulated training floor. Its head, now disfigured, jerked towards Kamala. It tried to stand then stumbled towards her, the bits of its metallic build falling off its body.

Her hands tingled then grew numb. It felt as though her ears were filled with water.

_Let AIM help you…_

The mixed voices of MODOK, Monica, and the Kree overwhelmed her sense.The Adept Synthoid’s face formed into Monica's, then MODOK's, then the Kree's. One right after the other.

"Miss Kamala, I strongly suggest that you end the simulation,"

She ignored Jarvis and backed away from the creeping Adept Synthoid.

"Hey what’s going on, kiddo?" Bruce’s concerned tone drowned into the multitude of voices that were yelling at her. "Kamala…? Kamala!"

His question fell on deaf ears as Kamala's vision darkened around the edges. She stumbled and blinked rapidly.

"Kamala…? Kamala! Jarvis, stop the simulation now.”

Kamala looked down at her hands as her eyesight blurred.

"I'm... I'm fi-fine..." She looked up, swaying.

The demented face of MODOK was the last thing she saw before collapsing to the ground. With an arm cradling her torso, the world spun, and the darkness consumed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the story begins...  
> Thank you again for reading! Be prepared for some other POV's in the future. Hope everyone is doing well. Peace!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Leave a comment below and tell me who your favorite Avenger is! I will try to post weekly, but I am a college student. But there is so much to be done for this story.
> 
> THIS STORY HAS A PLAYLIST: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2VhJOI6T4uO0wBHMn1hgIn?si=29i6gTU1QaKCcxaHhXC2uA
> 
> I’m will be constantly adding and revising this playlist as the story continues. 
> 
> Thank you so much for stopping and reading. Hope this story finds you at the right time. Peace.


End file.
